Blair Covell
'Early Life' Growing up, Blair lived a normal childhood. She had gotten interest in wrestling after her brother Daniel (Christopher Daniels) had introduced it to her. She loved it ever since. 'Wrestling Career' Blair made her TNA debut on the January 12, 2012 episode of Impact Wrestling as she came out to the match that was Kassandra Jones and Makayla Bernier verses Gail Kim and Samantha Brookshaw and had told Makayla strike Kassandra, which Makayla did. Blair also appeared alongside Christopher Daniels and had told Makayla and Kazarian to go to the back after Kassandra and AJ Styles called them out as they wanted to know why they did what they did last week. Blair and Daniels then pulled them out of the ring before AJ and Kassandra could do some serious damage. On the January 19th edition of Impact Wrestling Blair went out with Chris, Frankie and Makayla darning AJ's match with Gunner and told Makayla to attack Kassandra. After she did Kassandra knocked out Makayla with her bat and Blair tried attacking her herself but suffered the same fate. On the January 26th Edition of Impact Wrestling Blair accompained Makayla for her match against Zoey Jones. Before the match started Kassandra came out and told Blair to either go to the back or she would go down and watch Zoey's back. When Blair said nothing and stood there Kassandra walked down and watched Zoey's back. After the match which Makayla lost her and Blair were chased to the back by Kassandra and Zoey. Later that night she went to the ring with Christopher, Frankie and Makayla and questioned AJ's marriage to Kassandra then when they wanted Frankie and Makayla to attack them but they refused to listen she and Christopher went in the ring and tried to attack them but turned into a mini Brawl then after her and Chris told Frankie and Makayla not to shake hands and go into Sting's office to make them have a match against AJ and Kassandra for Against All Odds Kassandra made it Blair, Christopher, Frankie and Makayla vs. her AJ and two Knockout Partners of their choice. On the February 8th Edition of TNA Xplosion Blair and Makayla had a chance to go for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships but came up short after being pinned by Savannah Szantyr. On the February 9th Edition of Impact Wrestling Blair along with Makayla and Frankie accompained Chris to ringside against AJ (Who had Kassandra and new Knockout Celeste Bischoff in his corner) which he won after Frankie handed Chris brass knucks. Later on Blair and Makayla faced off against Kassandra and Celeste which the two lost. 'Personal Life' Blair is the younger sister of Christopher Daniels, in which the two are close to each other. Sibling(s): Christopher Daniels (brother) 'Finishing Move(s)' *Springboard facebuster 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Christopher Daniels *Kazarian *Makayla Bernier 'Manager(s)' *Christopher Daniels *Makayla Bernier 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Blair and Makayla (Against Makayla's Will) 'Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *Blair Daniels 'Entrance Music' *Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 (Singles Theme also tag team theme with Makayla) 'Twitter Account' Blair's Twitter account is @BlairAngelTNA. She mostly uses it for updates. Category:Wrestling OC's